Alexfr36's Mass Effect
by Alexfr36
Summary: Version romancée de ma partie. Le commandant Shepard est transféré à bord du Normandy, un prototype de vaisseau furtif. A l'occasion du vol d'essai, le vaisseau est envoyé sur une colonie paisible. Mais ce n'est qu'une couverture pour une mission secrète.
1. Prologue : c'est ainsi que tout débuta

**Ca faisait un petit moment que je me tâtais à le faire. Finalement, voici voilà, une fic sur Mass Effect. **

**Il s'agit en fait d'une version romancée du jeu, basée sur une partie que je fais au fur et à mesure.**

**Bien évidemment, par soucis de cohérence et de réalisme, certaines choses seront modifiées vis-à-vis du jeu. Des personnages tiendront des propos normalement tenus par d'autres, et Shepard sera parfois accompagné par plus de deux équipiers.**

**Tout dépendra de mon inspiration et des possibilités offertes par chaque situation.**

**J'arrête avec mon blabla, et je passe aux choses sérieuses.**

**Mass Effect est l'oeuvre de Bioware. Je ne possède rien, et ne rajoute rien. Je triture juste le matos de base et je lui donne la forme que je veux.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**C'est ainsi que tout débuta**

Quelque part, en un lieu et à un moment indéterminés, trois hommes étaient plongés dans une conversation en apparence anodine, mais qui allaient avoir des répercussions conséquentes sur l'avenir de notre galaxie.

- Et Shepard ? Demanda Donnel Udina, l'ambassadeur de l'Alliance. Né sur Terre, mais aucun lien de parenté connu.

- C'est un orphelin, expliqua le capitaine David Anderson. Il a grandi dans la rue, seul.

- Il a vu toute son unité mourir sur Akusé, ajouta l'amiral Steven Hackett. Ce genre de chose, ça vous poursuit toute une vie.

- Tous les soldats ont leurs cicatrices, répliqua Anderson. Shepard est un survivant.

- Peut-on vraiment confier la protection de la galaxie à ce genre de personne ? S'inquiéta l'ambassadeur.

- Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est justement ce genre de personne, affirma le capitaine avec conviction.

- Je vais prendre ma décision, lâcha Udina.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, dans une station en orbite autour de la Terre, un homme regardait la planète bleue à travers un hublot, sans savoir que sa vie allait irrémédiablement basculer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En 2148, des explorateurs découvrirent sur Mars les vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation extraterrestre. Ces artefacts mystérieux offraient soudainement à l'espèce humaine de nouvelles technologies prodigieuses, qui mettaient l'espace lointain à sa portée. A la base de cette technologie, une force capable de modifier le continuum espace-temps.<em>

_Une force qui a changé à jamais le destin de l'humanité._

_Une force que le reste de la galaxie appelle l'effet cosmodésique,_

_Une force aussi appelée..._

**MASS EFFECT**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le prologue. Le chapitre un et le chapitre deux étant déjà prêts, je les enchaine à la suite.<br>**


	2. Chapter 1 : Normandy SR1

**Here we go, c'est partie.**

**Le chapitre un. Pour le moment, c'est un passage calme, mais c'est le calme avant la tempête.**

**Bioware est le proprio (hélas) et je fait juste mumuse avec leur jouet ^^**

**P.S. : Pour info, les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages, sauf quand elles sont précédées d'un tiret. Dans ce cas, il s'agit d'une réplique par radio.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Normandy SR-1 **

**Mission secrète**

C'est à très grande vitesse que le vaisseau Normandy SR-1 passa à proximité de Jupiter, en direction de la bordure extérieure du système solaire qui abritait le berceau de l'espèce humaine. A l'intérieur de la frégate flambant neuve, l'activité était digne d'une fourmilière. La voix de Jeff « Joker » Moreau, le timonier, résonnait à travers les hauts-parleurs.

- Relais Arcturus Prime en vue. Début de la séquence de transmission.

Pendant ce temps, le commandant John Shepard, un homme de grande taille, à la peau blanche, aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux bruns ras et avec un léger duvet sur les joues, avançait vers le poste de pilotage, engoncé dans son armure noire et rouge du N7, unité spéciale de l'Alliance Interstellaire. En chemin, un de ces hommes le salua d'un bref « Commandant » puis vaqua à ses propres occupations.

Le vaisseau approchait déjà de Pluton. Et Joker continuait de faire son rapport sur la manœuvre en cours.

- Connexion établie. Calcul de la masse de transit et de la destination.

Shepard passait à côté de la passerelle de commandement, où l'officier de navigation consultait différents moniteurs. Il s'en détourna pour adresser un bref hochement de tête à son supérieur.

- Relais opérationnel, annonça le pilote. Acquisition du vecteur d'approche.

Shepard franchissait peu à peu les derniers mètres qui le séparait du poste de pilotage. Il vit que leur « invité » se tenait là.

- Station sécurisée pour transit, dit Joker tandis que les propulseurs inférieurs se repliaient sous le vaisseau.

Le commandant se plaça à côté de l'extraterrestre en armure noire et rouge qui observait la manœuvre depuis le début. Puis il fixa son regard sur l'énorme relais cosmodésique qui flottait à proximité de Pluton.

- On a le feu vert. Début de la phase d'approche.

Le Normandy amorça le virage pour se mettre dans l'axe de l'énorme structure.

- Passage du relais dans trois, deux, un...

Le vaisseau, entré dans le champ d'action du relais, fut aussitôt projeté vers sa destination.

* * *

><p>Joker, secondé par le lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, effectuait les vérifications d'usage.<p>

- Propulseurs... OK. Navigation... OK. Puits thermique interne activé. Systèmes opérationnels. Déviation... juste sous la barre des mille cinq-cents klicks.

- Pas mal, fit le non-humain d'un ton blasé. Votre capitaine sera satisfait.

Puis il fit volte-face et partit vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Joker serra les dents et attendit quelques secondes, puis, n'y tenant plus, laissa échapper ce qu'il avait sur le cœur

- Je déteste ce type.

Kaidan ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard surpris.

- Attends, il vient de te faire un compliment, donc tu le détestes, c'est bien ça ?

- Tu parles d'un compliment, rétorqua le timonier. Je viens juste d'atteindre une cible de la taille d'une tête d'épingle depuis l'autre bout de la galaxie. Et il trouve ça « pas mal » ! Et puis je suis peut-être parano, mais ça me rend nerveux d'avoir un Spectre à bord.

Kaidan eut un petit sourire. Ça, c'était bien Joker.

- Pas de doute, t'es vraiment parano. Le Conseil a participé au financement de ce projet et ils envoient quelqu'un pour surveiller leur investissement. Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Mouais, fit Joker, pas convaincu. Ça, c'est la version officielle. Mais cette mission, je la sens mal.

- Moi aussi, dit Shepard, qui, jusque là, avait écouté la conversation sans rien dire. On envoie pas un Spectre pour faire des tours de manège.

- Le capitaine ne nous dis pas toute la vérité, affirma le pilote, exprimant ainsi la pensée générale.

- _Joker ! Au rapport_, cracha une voix via l'intercom.

…

Quand on parle du loup...

- On vient de passer le relais cosmodésique, capitaine. Système furtif activé. Tout a l'air de tenir.

- _Bien. Trouvez une balise de transmission et reliez-nous au réseau. Je veux que les rapports de mission soient renvoyés à l'état-major avant d'atteindre Eden Prime._

- A vos ordres, capitaine. A propos, vous allez recevoir un « visiteur ». Vous voyez de qui je parle ?

- _Il est déjà là, lieutenant_, répliqua le capitaine d'un ton sec.

Joker secoua la tête, dégouté, puis Anderson reprit.

- _Envoyez le commandant pour un débriefing, tout de suite._

La communication fut coupé, et Joker s'adressa à Shepard.

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Il n'avait pas l'air content, remarqua le commandant, pensif. Il doit y avoir un problème.

Puis il se retourna et suivit le même chemin que l'extraterrestre. Sans plus s'occuper de son supérieur, Joker tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- En même temps, il est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il me parle.

- Tiens donc, fit Kaidan avec ironie. Comme c'est étrange.

Shepard s'avança en direction de la salle de transmission où l'attendait le capitaine Anderson. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait mettre son supérieur dans cet état. Mais arrivé au niveau de la passerelle de commandement, il fut tiré de ses pensées par le navigateur qui était en pleine conversation avec un micro. Ou plus exactement la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Mais si, dit-il, je viens de le voir. Il avait une de ces démarches, comme s'il était en mission.

- _C'est un Spectre, ils sont toujours en mission,_ répondit une voix que Shepard reconnut comme étant celle du chef-mécanicien Adams, en poste deux ponts plus bas.

- Et nous voilà embarqués avec lui, rétorqua le navigateur.

- _Du calme, Pressly, tu vas finir par te coller un ulcère._

Pressly était un homme qui approchait de la cinquantaine, blanc de peau, des cheveux gris et ras, le sommet du crane dégarni et un collier de barbe poivre. Et comme tout officier de l'Alliance qui se respectait, il portait l'uniforme réglementaire.

Lorsqu'il vit Shepard s'approcher, il se mit cette fois au garde-à-vous.

- Félicitations, commandant. On dirait que tout s'est bien passé. Vous descendez voir le capitaine ?

- Je vais lui faire mon rapport, oui, acquiesça John.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, chef, il va peut-être finir par vous dire ce qu'on fout vraiment ici, dit alors Pressly.

- Vous pensez que l'état-major nous cache quelque chose ?

Visiblement, le navigateur n'attendait que cette question.

- Si tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est tester le système furtif, pourquoi est-ce que le capitaine Anderson dirige la mission ? Sans parler de Nihlus. Les Spectres sont des espions d'élite. Qu'est-ce qu'un espion turien viendrait faire dans un vol d'essai ? Ça ne colle pas.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en Nihlus, nota le commandant.

- Je n'aime pas les turiens de manière générale, expliqua Pressly. C'est de famille. Mon grand-père a participé à la guerre du Premier Contact. Il a perdu beaucoup d'amis quand les turiens ont attaqué.

- C'était il y a presque trente ans, objecta Shepard. Vous ne pouvez pas blâmer Nihlus pour ça.

- Non, bien sûr, mais ça me rend nerveux d'avoir un Spectre à bord. Surtout un turien. Nous sommes sur un vaisseau de l'Alliance, l'armée humaine. Mais contrairement à nous, Nihlus n'a pas de compte à rendre au capitaine. Les Spectres opèrent en dehors de la hiérarchie. Et ils ne viennent pas juste observer des vols d'essai. Nihlus a l'air de s'attendre à de l'action. Ça ne me plait pas.

Shepard médita là-dessus quelques secondes, puis il finit par prendre congé de Pressly.

- J'essaierai d'obtenir des réponses quand je le verrai.

- Bonne chance, commandant, fit le navigateur, à nouveau au garde-à-vous.

En vérité, Shepard avait déjà pensé à tout ça avant le décollage. Dés qu'il avait appris que le Normandy bénéficierait d'entrée de jeu d'un équipage complet quand un demi-équipage suffisait pour le vol d'essai. Dés qu'il avait su que David Anderson, l'un des officiers les plus décoré de l'Alliance, était promu capitaine du prototype.

Car oui, Anderson était un héros de guerre, une légende vivante. On disait que s'il faisait fondre toutes les médailles qu'il avait obtenu durant sa carrière, il pourrait se faire faire une statue de lui-même grandeur nature. Ajouté à cela que c'était un homme honnête et droit, sous les ordres duquel on appréciait de partir en mission.

Pour en revenir à ses soupçons sur l'objectif caché de leur mission, l'arrivée de Nihlus à bord avait fini de le convaincre.

Oui, un Spectre à la solde du Conseil ne pouvait pas être là en tant que simple observateur. Si le Conseil avait voulu que quelqu'un soit présent en son nom à bord pour le premier vol, il aurait plutôt envoyé un simple diplomate. Pas un membre des Affaires Spéciales et Tactiques de Reconnaissance.

Pour qu'un Spectre se déplace, il fallait que ce vol d'essai cache quelque chose de plus important. Une mission... secrète.

Shepard repris sa marche. Peut-être que l'énervement qu'il avait senti dans la voix du capitaine tout à l'heure avait un rapport avec cette « mission secrète ».

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'une autre conversation le tira à nouveau de ses pensées. Cette fois-ci, ce fut entre un jeune caporal, celui qui avait salué Shepard à son arrivée sur le pont supérieur, et une femme d'un certain âge qui portait un uniforme médical, signe de sa fonction de médecin de bord.

- J'ai grandi sur Eden Prime, doc, affirmait le soldat. Les Spectres qui viennent ici le font pas par plaisir. A mon avis, Nihlus nous cache quelque chose.

- C'est ridicule, répliqua le médecin. Le capitaine est le seul maitre à bord. Il n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un Spectre.

- Il a pas le choix, doc. Les Spectres n'ont de compte à rendre à personne. Ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Même tuer.

- Vous regardez trop de holos d'espionnage, Jenkins.

Le caporal Jenkins, était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, fraichement promu. Comme il le disait, il était originaire d'Eden Prime, ce qui lui avait valu d'être désigné pour cette mission, bien qu'officiellement, son rôle se bornait à rester prêt à intervenir en cas de problèmes. Encore un facteur qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Shepard. Pourquoi inclure des soldats, lui compris, si on ne s'attendait pas à un peu d'action ?

Par bien des aspects, Jenkins rappelait invariablement à Shepard ce qu'il était lui-même à cet âge : un jeune bleu qui laissait derrière lui une vie qui ne lui plaisait pas, qui avait de l'ambition et des projets d'avenir. Et doté d'un tempérament enthousiaste et tête brulée, avide de faire ses preuves. Mais aussi compétent et sérieux quand la situation l'imposait.

Pour Shepard, c'était clair. Avec du temps, de l'expérience et de la maturité, Jenkins deviendrait un officier prometteur. En espérant qu'il vive assez longtemps pour ça.

Le docteur Chakwas, quant à elle, était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux gris. Elle était, avec le capitaine Anderson, le navigateur Pressly et le chef mécanicien Adams, l'un des membres les plus âgés et les plus expérimentés de l'équipage.

Shepard ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, mais le courant était vite passé. Il savait d'elle qu'elle avait servie sur de nombreux vaisseaux de l'Alliance, qu'elle avait participé à de grosses campagnes comme la libération de Shanxi et le raid Skyllien, qu'elle aimait les alcools de qualité (avec modération bien sûr), et que bien qu'elle ne paraissait pas très enchantée à la perspective de devoir utiliser ses compétences, elle n'hésitait jamais à retrousser les manches et à soigner plaies et bosses avec une main sûre et experte.

Lorsqu'il vit son supérieur, Jenkins le salua et l'invita à se joindre à la discussion.

- A votre avis, commandant, on va rester longtemps sur Eden Prime ? Moi, je veux de l'action, de la vraie.

Oui, pas de doute. C'était Shepard au même âge. Et ça fit sourire le commandant. La doctoresse, quant à elle, laissa échapper un petit ricanement sarcastique.

- J'espère sincèrement que vous plaisantez, caporal. « L'action » signifie généralement que je me retrouve à rafistoler des membres de l'équipage à l'infirmerie.

Shepard crut préférable de tempérer un peu le jeune sous-officier.

- Calmez-vous caporal. Un bon soldat doit savoir garder la tête froide, au combat comme en dehors.

- Pardon, commandant, mais j'en peux plus d'attendre sans rien faire. C'est la première fois que je participe à une mission avec un Spectre.

- Abordez cette mission comme une mission normale et tout ira bien. Je vous fais confiance.

- Facile à dire, pour quelqu'un comme vous. Vous avez déjà fait vos preuves sur Akusé. Tout le monde sait de quoi vous êtes capable. Cette mission, c'est la chance de ma vie, c'est l'occasion de prouver ce que je vaux.

- Vous êtes jeune, caporal, insista le commandant, et vous avez encore une longue carrière devant vous. Ne gâchez pas tout par impatience.

- Ne vous en faites pas, chef, le rassura Jenkins. Je serai à la hauteur.

- Vous êtes originaire d'Eden Prime, c'est bien ça ? A quoi ça ressemble ?

- C'est très calme, commandant. Pas de pollution, pas de grandes villes. La préservation de l'environnement est une priorité.

- C'était comment de vivre là-bas ?

- Au début, c'était plutôt sympa, répondit le jeune caporal en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs avec un petit sourire légèrement nostalgique. Mes parents habitaient un peu à l'écart, au milieu des champs. La nuit, je grimpais sur une colline et je regardais les lumières des habitations de la colonie principale. Je trouvais ça magnifique. Mais en grandissant, j'ai compris que cette vie ne me convenait pas. C'était trop calme pour moi. Alors, j'ai rejoint l'Alliance. Comme quoi, même au paradis, on finit par se faire chier.

- Vous savez pourquoi on nous envoie sur Eden Prime ?

- Pas vraiment, commandant, fit Jenkins en haussant les épaules. C'est une de nos colonies les plus stables, alors j'imagine que c''est l'endroit idéal pour tester le Normandy en situation.

Mouais, ça, Shepard en doutait de plus en plus.

- Mais y a forcément autre chose, ajouta le caporal, faisant ainsi écho aux pensées de son supérieur. Il y a un Spectre à bord, il doit bien y avoir une raison ! C'est pour ça que je suis à cran : j'ai hâte de connaître notre vraie mission.

Shepard réprima un petit sourire. Oui, un vrai enthousiaste, ce caporal.

Il délaissa un peu le jeune sous-officier et se tourna vers le médecin de bord, qui avait écouter la conversation sans rien dire.

- Dites-moi, docteur, que pouvez-vous me dire sur Nihlus ?

- Et sur les turiens, ajouta Jenkins, avide d'en savoir un peu plus sur les premiers extraterrestres rencontrés par la race humaine.

- Les turiens sont généralement très respectés des autres espèces, expliqua Chakwas. Les patrouilles turiennes qui protègent l'espace de la Citadelle sont plus nombreuses que n'importe quelle autre flotte. Il y a quand même quelques frictions entre eux et nous. Certains les trouvent trop rigides, d'autres leur reprochent encore la guerre du Premier Contact. Quant à Nihlus, ajouta-t-elle en réponse à la question du commandant, je lui ai à peine parlé. En général, il ne s'adresse qu'au capitaine.

- J'espère qu'on pourra le voir en action, fit Jenkins avec un air avide. Il paraît qu'un jour, il a dégommé à lui seul tout un peloton ennemi.

- Et que savez vous exactement des Spectres ? Demanda Shepard.

- Seulement ce que j'en ai entendu dire, répondit la femme avec une petite moue. Les agents Spectres travaillent directement pour le Conseil de la Citadelle. Ils opèrent généralement seuls ou en petits groupes. Mais les Spectres n'ont aucun pouvoir officiel : c'est surtout une organisation de l'ombre chargée de protéger la stabilité de la galaxie.

- La protéger à tout prix, ajouta le caporal. C'est ça qui compte. Les Spectres sont au dessus des lois.

- A ma connaissance, poursuivit Chakwas, leurs rangs sont surtout composés d'agents recrutés parmi les races conciliennes, c'est à dire de turiens et des asaris, et même aussi quelques galariens. Certaines rumeurs parlent d'agents drells, et même krogans. Mais cela, rien ne permet de le confirmer.

- Pas d'humains ?

- Ça fait des années que nous essayons de faire accepter un humain dans leur rang, sans résultats jusqu'ici.

- Eh, commandant ! Vous seriez pas mal comme Spectre ! S'exclama Jenkins. Ils sont toujours lâchés dans des merdiers pas possibles, avec des chances quasi nulles. Et ils s'en sortent ! Comme vous sur Akusé, quoi !

- J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à Akusé, fit le commandant avec un soupir mélancolique.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment oublier les cinquante marines sous ses ordres ce jour-là. Aucun n'avait survécu, tous tués par des dévoreurs, d'immenses vers qu'on trouvait sur plusieurs planètes de la galaxie. Shepard était le seul à s'être tiré de cet enfer, et il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi et pourquoi lui et pas un autre.

Jenkins se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre, et il s'excusa aussitôt.

- Désolé, commandant. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je respecte ce que vous avez fait sur place, comme tout le monde.

- Inutile de ressasser le passé, commandant, fit le docteur pour détendre un peu l'ambiance. Vous aviez besoin d'autre chose ?

Shepard se secoua mentalement, rangea ses mauvais souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur l'instant présent.

- Ça ira, merci. Le capitaine doit m'attendre.

Shepard laissa donc le jeune caporal et la doctoresse et alla dans la salle des transmissions. Mais quand il y entra, le capitaine n'était pas là. Seul Nihlus, le turien, l'attendait.

Il avait la peau brune, dure et rugueuse, un peu comme les reptiles terriens tels que le crocodile. Il avait trois cornes dressées vers l'arrière au sommet de son crâne, ce qui, selon un des membres de l'équipage, lui donnait un air de marteau arrache-clou. Son visage, encadré par une paire de petites mandibules au niveau de la mâchoire inférieure, était à mi-chemin entre le félin et l'oiseau de proie, impression accrue par ses petits yeux verts et perçants, et il avait sur sa face des peintures blanches que Shepard supposa comme étant rituelles.

Ajouté à ça son armure de combat et son fusil à pompe accroché à sa ceinture, et on obtenait un des meilleurs Spectres que la galaxie ait jamais connue.

Pour l'heure, le turien était dos au sas, en train de regarder une projection holographique d'Eden Prime, et s'il avait entendu Shepard entrer, il n'en montra rien, tant que celui-ci ne fut pas à son niveau. Nihlus se retourna alors, et s'adressa à l'humain qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Commandant Shepard. Vous êtes seul ? Tant mieux, je dois vous parler.

- Me parler de quoi ? Demanda le commandant, curieux.

- Eden Prime, cette planète où nous allons... On dit que c'est un monde magnifique.

- Je n'y suis jamais allé, l'informa l'humain.

- Mais vous en avez entendu parler, supposa le turien. C'est un symbole pour votre peuple, n'est-ce pas ? Une preuve que l'humanité est non seulement capable d'établir des colonies galactiques, mais aussi de les protéger. Mais cette protection est-elle vraiment efficace ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'image du monde-éden

Shepard n'aimait pas la tournure que semblait prendre la conversation.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Les humains sont encore jeunes, inexpérimentés, expliqua Nihlus en se retournant vers l'humain. La galaxie recèle bien des dangers, Shepard. L'Alliance est-elle prête à y faire face ?

C'est à ce moment-là que le capitaine Anderson fit son entrée dans la salle. Il était grand, la peau noire, les yeux marrons et les cheveux grisonnants, et il dégageait une aura autoritaire.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de dire la vérité au commandant, dit-il avec l'intonation qu'il aurait employé pour donner un ordre.

Le turien acquiesça. Il était visiblement d'accord pour arrêter là les cachotteries.

- Cette mission est bien plus qu'un simple vol d'essai, avoua-t-il.

_Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris ? _Pensa Shepard en lui-même.

Il se tourna alors vers Anderson.

- Je me disais bien que vous nous cachiez quelque chose. Tout l'équipage a des soupçons.

- Nous organisons un ramassage secret sur Eden Prime, expliqua le haut gradé. C'est pour ça qu'il nous fallait le Normandy, et que son système furtif soit opérationnel.

- Quel est le colis, capitaine ?

- Une équipe de recherche sur Eden Prime a déterré une sorte de balise... d'origine prothéenne.

- Mais les prothéens ont disparu il y a cinquante-mille ans.

- Leur héritage existe toujours, rappela le turien. Les relais cosmodésiques, la Citadelle, nos systèmes de propulsions... Tous sont basés sur la technologie prothéenne.

- Cette mission est cruciale, Shepard, enchaina le capitaine. La dernière fois que l'humanité a fait une découverte de ce genre, notre technologie a fait un bond de deux-cents ans en avant. On ne pourra rien apprendre de plus tant que la balise restera sur Eden Prime. Il faut la rapporter sur la Citadelle pour qu'on puisse l'étudier sérieusement.

- Cela va au-delà des seuls intérêts humains, commandant, ajouta Nihlus. Cette découverte pourrait avoir des répercussions sur toutes les races de l'espace concilien.

- Il faut s'attendre à des ennuis ? S'enquit Shepard, qui commençait à comprendre pleinement les enjeux de cette découverte.

- Toujours, assura le Spectre.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Shepard, poursuivit Anderson. Nihlus n'est pas seulement là pour la balise. Il est aussi venu vous évaluer.

- Donc, c'est pour ça que je le croise à tout bout de champ, nota Shepard.

Et dans sa tête, une idée folle germa. Est-ce que par hasard... Non, ce n'était quand même pas ça ?

- Que se passe-t-il, capitaine ? Demanda Shepard.

Anderson prit une bonne inspiration et se lança.

- L'Alliance soutient ça depuis longtemps. L'humanité veut jouer un plus grand rôle dans la politique intergalactique. Nous voulons avoir notre mot à dire au Conseil de la Citadelle. Or, dit-il en abattant son poing dans la paume de son autre main, les Spectres incarnent la puissance et l'autorité du Conseil à travers la galaxie. Qu'un des nôtres rejoigne leurs rangs serait un énorme pas en avant.

- Vous avez survécu à l'enfer sur Akusé, expliqua Nihlus. Refuser de mourir est un talent très utile. C'est pourquoi j'ai proposé votre nom pour intégrer les Spectres.

Les soupçons de Shepard se confirmaient. Et pour être honnête, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Néanmoins, une question lui trottait encore dans la tête.

- Pourquoi un turien voudrait faire entrer un humain chez les Spectres ?

- Tous les turiens ne sont pas hostiles aux humains, l'informa le Spectre. Beaucoup d'entre nous voient tout le potentiel de votre espèce. Vous avez beaucoup à offrir à la galaxie... et aux Spectres. Nous sommes un groupe d'élite, et il est rare de trouver un individu de votre talent. Je me fiche pas mal que vous soyez humain, Shepard, tant que vous avez les compétences nécessaires.

Le commandant sentait la sincérité dans les propos de l'alien. Et, bien qu'il n'en montra rien, il se sentait flatté. Il ne prit que quelques minutes de réflexion, et considéra que c'était une occasion qui ne se représenterait certainement jamais. Certes, en tant que Spectres, il aurait d'énormes responsabilités, et une pression monstre sur les épaules. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait vraiment l'impression de jouer un rôle important, et il aurait une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

Non pas que son grade de commandant de l'Alliance le lassait, mais il se sentait parfois étouffé par les limites et les objectifs qu'on lui imposait. Pouvoir faire suivant ses propres règles avait... un petit côté vraiment tentant.

Finalement, il prit sa décision.

- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, dit-il en guise d'approbation.

Nihlus lui adressa un petit hochement de tête et lui expliqua la marche à suivre.

- Il faut d'abord que je vous évalue, commandant. Nous allons faire équipe pendant quelque temps.

- Vous serez responsable de l'équipe au sol, ajouta Anderson. Récupérez la balise et rapportez-la sur le vaisseau au plus vite. Nihlus vous accompagnera en tant qu'observateur.

Profitant du temps qui leur restait, Shepard décida qu'il serait bon d'en apprendre le plus possible sur différents détails.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important, cette balise ?

- Toutes les civilisations galactiques évoluées, commença le turien, sont basées sur la technologie prothéenne. La votre ne fait pas exception.

- Si l'humanité n'avait pas découvert ces ruines enfouies sur Mars, poursuivit le capitaine, nous serions toujours coincés sur Terre. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un petit cache de données. Qui sait ce que nous pourrons apprendre de cette balise.

Puis il prit un air légèrement inquiet.

- Imaginez qu'il s'agisse d'archive d'armes... Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

- Comme qui, par exemple ?

- La Travée de l'Attique n'est pas le secteur le plus stable de l'espace concilien, expliqua Anderson. Il existe de nombreux pirates et groupes criminels actifs dans la région. Ils peuvent se dire qu'une balise prothéenne vaut la peine d'attaquer un vaisseau de l'Alliance. De plus, Eden Prime est à la frontière des systèmes Terminus.

Les systèmes Terminus. Un nom qui faisait frémir les populations civiles. Une vaste zone de non-droit, aux mains des pirates de la pire espèce et des groupes mercenaires sans scrupules. Sans parler des butariens, qui s'y étaient exilés après un désaccord avec le Conseil quant à l'entrée de la race humaine dans la communauté galactique et son expansion sur des territoires visés par les aliens à quatre yeux.

On y trouvait aussi des stations neutres, des colonies indépendantes, des mondes sauvages et inexplorés...

Shepard n'ignorait rien de la puissance que pouvait déployer les principales factions des systèmes Terminus. Néanmoins, il doutait qu'ils se risquent à s'attirer les foudres du Conseil.

- La Travée de l'Attique est sous la protection de la Citadelle, rappela-t-il. Si les systèmes Terminus attaquent, c'est un acte de guerre.

- En théorie, oui, commença le turien. Mais certaines des espèces des Terminus seraient prêtes à déclencher un conflit pour ça.

- Se retrouver entrainé dans un conflit majeur avec les systèmes Terminus est la dernière chose dont le Conseil a besoin, expliqua le capitaine. Nous devrons donc faire profil bas.

- Et que savez-vous sur les prothéens ?

- Seulement ce qu'on apprend à l'école : que c'était une espèce très évoluée qui dominait la galaxie il y a cinquante-mille ans... ensuite de quoi ils ont disparu. Il y a pas mal de théories qui circulent, mais personne ne sait vraiment comment ni pourquoi. Par contre, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que la civilisation galactique n'existerait pas sans eux.

- La Citadelle est le centre névralgique de notre société galactique, renchérit le turien, et sans les relais cosmodésiques, les voyages interstellaires seraient impossibles. Nous sommes tous redevables aux prothéens.

Shepard médita là-dessus, puis, jugeant qu'il en savait assez pour le moment, il estima qu'il était temps de passer à la suite.

- J'attends vos ordres, capitaine, dit-il.

- Nous devrions être tout prêt d...

Anderson fut coupé par la voix de Joker.

- _Capitaine ! On a un problème !_

- Quel problème, Joker ?

- _Transmission urgente d'Eden Prime, chef. Faut que vous voyez ça._

Anderson tiqua. Puis il se tourna vers l'écran holographique.

- Basculez-la sur l'écran.

Shepard et Nihlus se postèrent de part et d'autre du capitaine, tandis que l'image fixe d'Eden Prime laissa place à un vision d'apocalypse. Des tirs étaient échangés, des explosions creusaient des cratères dans le sol. Un soldat en armure blanche et rouge, une femme, vue les formes de sa poitrine, courut vers le cameraman, fusil en main.

- _A TERRE !_ Lui hurla-t-elle, après quoi elle tira sur un ennemi invisible pour les deux humains et le turien.

Encore des tirs et explosions, puis un lieutenant qui tentait d'envoyer un message de détresse, à peine audible à cause des parasites et des détonations.

- … _envahis... notre position ! Je répète, nous sommes attaqués..._

C'est à ce moment-là que résonna un bruit infernal. Les soldats filmés par la caméra cessèrent momentanément de tirer, et tous regardaient, bouche-bée, quelque chose qui semblait en hauteur. Le caméraman se tourna et vit ce qui faisait ce bruit.

Un gigantesque vaisseau noir, aux allures de pieuvre géante, descendait sur la colonie en écartant ses tentacules parcourus par des éclairs d'énergie rouge. Puis la transmission redevint franchement chaotique, et les trois observateurs ne purent qu'entrapercevoir les soldats tomber les uns après les autres.

Puis la transmission s'arrêta.

- Ça _s'arrête là, capitaine, _annonça Joker. _Après ça, plus rien. Plus le moindre signal._

Anderson réfléchit quelque secondes puis...

- Retour arrière. Arrêt à 38.5.

L'écran revint en arrière et s'arrêta sur l'étrange vaisseau. Les trois hommes l'observèrent en silence, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être exactement.

Nihlus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Seules ses mandibules frémissaient de temps à autres.

Shepard avait une impression désagréable, comme s'il sentait au fond de lui que cette chose était dangereuse. Plus que dangereuse.

Anderson fut le premier à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- Situation ?

-_ Nous sommes à dix-sept minutes, capitaine. Aucun autre vaisseau de l'Alliance dans le système._

- Joker, manœuvre d'atterrissage. Je crois que les choses se compliquent un peu.

- Une petite équipe d'intervention passera plus facilement inaperçue, réfléchit le turien. C'est notre meilleur chance de récupérer la balise.

- Préparez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans la cale, dit Anderson à l'alien qui s'en alla.

Le capitaine s'adressa alors à Shepard.

- Prévenez aussi Alenko et Jenkins. Vous partez en missions, commandant.

Puis il fit volte-face, laissant le commandant regarder une dernière fois le mystérieux vaisseau.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici voilà. Les connaisseurs constateront que j'ai ajouté quelques lignes de dialogues, mais ça permet d'étoffer un epu et de donner plus de cohérence dans les dialogues.<strong>

**J'ai parfois l'impression que certaines réponses sont complètement hors-sujet. Enfin c'est mon avis, hein ?**

**Bon, go au chapitre 2, maintenant.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2 : Eden Prime

**Voici le chapitre deux.**

**On entre dans le feu de l'action.**

**Je rappelle que ME est la propriété de Bioware.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Eden Prime**

**Enfer au Paradis**

Le Normandy atteignit rapidement Eden Prime.

- _Activation du système furtif_, annonça Joker alors que le vaisseau passait l'orbite basse.

Puis la frégate fonça vers le secteur où avait été trouvée la balise.

- _Quelqu'un a creusé de sacrés trous par ici, capitaine, _remarqua le pilote en voyant l'état délabré du sol.

Dans la cale, Anderson, Shepard, Nihlus, Kaidan et Jenkins étaient réunis pour un dernier briefing.

- Pour cette mission, inutile de faire dans la finesse, commandant, expliqua Anderson. Vous débarquez et vous foncez directement au site de fouilles.

- Et les survivants, capitaine ? Demanda Kaidan.

- L'aide aux survivants est un objectif secondaire, répondit l'homme à la peau d'ébène. Notre priorité, c'est la balise.

- _En approche de la zone de débarquement Alpha, _annonça Joker.

Jenkins se tourna vers le turien qui se préparait dans son coin.

- Nihlus, vous venez avec nous ?

Le Spectre vérifia son fusil avant de répondre à l'humain.

- Je travaille mieux en solo.

Puis il fonça vers le sas qui s'était ouvert et descendit du vaisseau.

- Nihlus opérera en éclaireur, mais vous tiendra informés de la situation. A part ça, silence radio absolu.

- A vos ordres, chef ! Répondit le commandant.

- Shepard, je vous passe la main. Bonne chance !

- _En approche de la zone de débarquement Bêta, _informa Joker.

L'instant d'après, le Normandy arriva sur le second site de largage, et les trois humains descendirent à leur tour. A peine eurent-ils touché terre qu'ils se déployèrent, l'arme au poing. Par chance, l'endroit était sûr.

- Zone sécurisée ! Déclara Kaidan tandis que le Normandy redécollait.

- Ok, on y va ! Ordonna Shepard. Direction, le site de fouilles !

Ils se mirent alors en marche, adoptant une formation en triangle, chacun couvrant un côté. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres qu'ils virent d'étranges créatures aux allures de méduses boursouflées qui flottaient paresseusement au gré du vent, sans se soucier un seul instant du chaos ambiant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'interrogea Kaidan.

- Des poches de gaz, expliqua le caporal. Vous en faites pas, elles vont pas vous sauter à la figure. Par contre, évitez de leur tirer dessus, sinon, là, elle vont vraiment sauter.

Ils s'engagèrent entre une petite falaise et un énorme tronc d'arbre couché. C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent les premiers corps.

- Bon sang ! C'est quoi cette boucherie ?

C'est Jenkins qui les avait vu en premier. Les cadavres étaient dans un sale état, pratiquement carbonisés. Le jeune caporal en était quelque peu choqué. Shepard compris pourquoi : qui sait, ça pouvait être des connaissances du jeune homme.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il à Jenkins.

- O-Oui, chef. C'est juste que... C'est juste que...

- Je comprends.

- Bon sang, ceux qui ont fait ça... commença le caporal qui enrageait à la vue de ce macabre spectacle.

- Du calme, intervint Kaidan. Se laisser aller au désir de vengeance n'est pas une bonne idée. N'oubliez pas le but de notre mission.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Excusez-moi.

- _Shepard, ici, Nihlus ! Vous me recevez ? A vous !_

- Cinq sur cinq. Où en êtes vous ?

- _J'approche du site de fouilles. Ils n'y sont pas aller de main morte, il y a des corps un peu partout, et ils sont dans un sale état._

- Oui, on en a trouvé aussi. Vous avez une idée de l'ennemi ?

- _Pas vraiment. Pour le moment, je n'ai croisé que des sortes de drones volant. Méfiez-vous, ils sont assez bien armés. Je continue ma route. Nihlus, terminé !_

- Très bien, poursuivons.

Les trois militaires évoluèrent avec prudence parmi les arbres et les rochers, profitant du moindre couvert pour avancer sans risques. Mais alors qu'ils approchèrent d'une colline hérissée de grosses pierres, un bruit suspect se fit entendre. Shepard fit aussitôt mettre ses hommes à couvert. Après un court instant d'hésitation, il fit signe à Kaidan de se mettre en couverture, puis à Jenkins d'avancer jusqu'au rocher le plus proche. Mais il était en pleine zone découverte lorsque deux drones surgirent de derrière la colline. Dés qu'ils repérèrent l'humain, ils lui tirèrent dessus sans sommation. Pris par surprise, Jenkins n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Criblé d'impacts, il s'écroula, sans vie.

Shepard et Kaidan les abattirent aussitôt, mais trop tard, malheureusement. A peine le dernier drone explosa-t-il que le lieutenant se dirigea vers la victime. Il se pencha sur lui, mais un simple regard sur sa blessure et il sut que c'était fini.

- Ça l'a transpercé de part en part, expliqua-t-il à Shepard qui s'approchait. Pauvre gars.

Shepard regarda la dépouille du jeune caporal d'un air grave. Il savait qu'en tant que soldats, la mort pouvait les prendre à n'importe quel instant. Mais ça lui portait toujours un coup au cœur quand un de ses hommes perdait la vie sur le champs de bataille.

Et malheureusement, ils avaient d'autres priorités que s'appesantir sur la mort de l'un des leurs. En tant qu'officier supérieur, il la rappela donc à Kaidan.

- Nous veillerons à ce qu'il soit enterré avec les honneurs. Pour le moment, restons concentrés sur notre mission.

- Compris chef.

Tous deux se remirent en route, avançant de couvert en couvert, redoublant de vigilance. Et grand bien leur fasse, puisque d'autres drones patrouillaient sur leur chemin. Bien entendu, les petites machines volantes furent détruites jusqu'à la dernière.

- _Je suis tombé sur un charnier, _annonça Nihlus par radio. _Des ruines et des cadavres. Je vais voir ça de plus près. On se retrouve au site de fouilles._

Ils approchèrent peu à peu du site de fouilles. Mais alors qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une carrière, ils virent quelqu'un sortir en courant d'une tranchée. Un soldat en armure blanche et rouge, et dont la poitrine avait une forme prononcée. Shepard cru reconnaître la marine de la transmission. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de le vérifier. La femme était en effet poursuivie par des drones. Sans se laisser démonter, elle dégaina son pistolet, se jeta à terre en tournant sur elle-même, aligna les drones et les explosa d'un tir chacun. Elle allait se relever quand elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les deux autres soldats le remarquèrent aussi.

Dans un coin se trouvaient deux étranges machines. Elles avait une allure humanoïde, des mains et des pieds terminés par trois doigts, et leur tête évoquait vaguement une lampe de bureau, surtout avec leur unique œil lumineux.

Les deux robots n'avaient pas remarqué les humains, du moins pas les soldats. Ils étaient en effet trop occupés à maintenir un civil au dessus d'une sorte de trépied. Trépied qui s'avéra être une sorte de pique télescopique lorsque la pointe se déploya, empalant le malheureux qui se retrouva suspendu à trois ou quatre mètres du sol.

La soldate se releva aussitôt et fonça se cacher derrière un rocher, tandis que les robots, qui en avaient fini avec leur victime, se tournèrent dans sa direction en dégainant leurs armes. La militaire échangea son pistolet contre son fusil d'assaut. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle haletait, mais elle était prête à se battre.

Prenant une bonne inspiration pour se calmer, elle sortit de son couvert et visa un de ses adversaires. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu tirer, l'un des deux robots se retrouva entouré d'un halo bleu avant d'être brutalement projeté en arrière, tandis que l'autre recula sous les impacts de tir, puis s'écroula. Un regard en arrière et elle vit les deux soldats. Shepard baissait son fusil, tandis que Kaidan, nimbé d'un halo d'énergie bleu, achevait sa cible grâce à ses pouvoirs. Puis les deux militaires s'approchèrent de la jeune femme qui les remercia de leur aide.

- Merci, sans vous, j'étais cuite.

Puis elle remarqua l'emblème sur l'armure de Shepard et se mit au garde à vous et se présenta.

- Maitre-artilleur Ashley Williams de la 212ème, chef. C'est vous le responsable, ici ?

- Commandant John Shepard et lieutenant Kaidan Alenko du SSV Normandy SR-1, répondit Shepard. Nous sommes venus pour la balise. Vous êtes blessée, Williams ?

- Quelques égratignures, rien de méchant, fit la soldate en secouant légèrement la tête. Je m'en suis bien tirée par rapport aux autres.

Shepard compris que le reste de son unité n'avait pas eu autant de chance.

- On était en patrouille dans le secteur quand l'attaque a eu lieu, continua Ashley. On a essayé d'envoyer un signal de détresse, mais ils avaient coupé nos transmissions. Depuis, j'essaye de survivre.

- Vous avez une idée sur la nature de l'ennemi ? Demanda le commandant.

- Je crois que... Je crois que ce sont des geths, commandant.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, grinça Shepard, qui pensait bien avoir reconnu les machines de part la description qu'on lui en avait faite.

- On en a pas vu en dehors du Voile depuis près de deux siècles, répliqua Kaidan. Qu'est-ce qui les aurait poussé à revenir ?

- Ils ont dû être attirés par la balise, supposa Ashley. Le site de fouilles est juste après ce promontoire, indiqua-t-elle en montrant l'entrée de la tranchée. Elle y est peut-être encore.

Shepard observa la tranchée, puis reporta son attention sur la marine.

- Votre aide serait la bienvenue, Williams, lui dit-il alors.

Visiblement, la soldate n'était pas contre.

- Bien pris, chef ! On a un compte à régler, eux et moi !

- Avant toute chose, que s'est-il passé avant l'attaque ? Demanda le commandant.

- On est venu de la colonie principale il y a deux nuit pour nettoyer la zone. Ça s'annonçait comme une patrouille de routine, jusqu'à ce que les geths nous tombent dessus. On a rien vu venir.

- Et les scientifiques ? Demanda Kaidan. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

- Aucune idée. Ils avaient un campement près de la balise, avec la 232ème en faction. J'espère que leur unité s'en est mieux sortie que la mienne.

- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez à propos de cette balise.

- On est tombé dessus il y a quelques semaines, durant les travaux de prolongement du monorail. On a trouvé des ruines prothéennes, et dedans, la balise. D'un coup, tout les scientifiques de la colonie étaient intéressés. C'est à ce moment qu'on a reçu l'ordre de sécuriser le site. Je sais pas grand chose sur la balise elle-même, mais j'ai entendu un des chercheurs dire que ça pouvait être la plus grande découverte scientifique du siècle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire d'autres sur les geths ?

- Ce qu'on apprend en cours d'histoire, répondit Ashley en haussant les épaules. Ce sont des formes de vie synthétiques avec une IA limitée, créés par les quariens il y a quelques siècles. Ils faisaient office de main-d'œuvre bon marché, mais ils ont fini par se retourner contre les quariens qui ont dû prendre la fuite. Après ça, les geths ont comme qui dirait disparu derrière le Voile de Persée. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nota Kaidan d'un ton amère.

- Bon, allez, en route ! Ordonna Shepard.

Les trois militaires entrèrent dans la tranchée et faisait route vers le site de fouille, qui n'était plus très loin. Encore une fois, ils utilisèrent les rochers comme couverture, et avancèrent d'abri en abri.

Alors qu'ils y arrivaient, d'autres geths les accueillir à coup de fusil. Mais Kaidan utilisa ses pouvoirs biotiques sur l'un d'eux, tandis que Shepard utilisa son fusil de sniper pour atteindre un autre directement dans la tête. Ashley se chargea des deux derniers en les fauchant avec son fusil d'assaut. Les carcasses inanimées s'écrasèrent au sol, laissant la voie libre aux trois humains.

Lesquels purent alors pénétrer sur le site de fouilles. Mais là où aurait dû se trouver la balise, il y avait...

Le vide.

Rien, pas de balise. Et cela surprit quelque peu Ashley.

- Voici le site de fouilles. La balise était juste ici... Elle a dû être déplacée, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Par qui ? Demanda Kaidan. Des hommes à nous ? Ou par les geths ?

- Difficile à dire. On en saura peut-être plus après avoir fouillé le campement.

- On va au campement, décida Shepard.

- C'est au sommet de cette crête, en haut des rampes, indiqua Ashley en montrant le promontoire voisin.

- _Changement de programme, Shepard,_ annonça la voix de Nihlus. _Il y a un petit spatioport droit devant. Je veux vérifier. Je vous attendrai là-bas._

La transmission fut coupée avant que Shepard ait pu demander au Spectre s'il était au courant pour les geths. Mais il se dit que le turien saurait bien gérer ce type d'ennemi, et ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Suivi par les deux autres, il s'engagea sur la rampe qui menait au campement. Lequel était en ruine et en feu.

- On dirait que le camp de recherche a été salement touché, nota Ashley.

- L'endroit idéal pour une embuscade, remarqua Kaidan en examinant les lieux. Restez sur vos gardes.

Shepard vit trois piques des geths, sur lesquelles étaient empalées trois malheureuses victimes. Mais en y regardant de plus près, les corps suspendus en l'air avaient quelque chose... d'étrange.

Leur peau était toute violacée, et des sortes de câbles les parcouraient en certains endroits. Ils n'avaient plus le moindre attribut qui permettait de dire s'ils étaient des hommes ou des femmes, et ne semblaient même plus être humain.

- Bon sang. Ils sont encore vivants, s'aperçut Kaidan en voyant un des corps bouger tandis que la pique se rétractait pour le poser au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que les geths leur ont fait ? S'étonna Ashley, dégoutée par la vision qui se présentait à eux.

L'étrange zombi tourna son regard mort vers eux, puis il poussa une sorte de cri synthétique. Les deux autres piques descendirent à leur tour, et les trois cadavres ambulants se lancèrent sur les humains.

Lesquels ouvrirent le feu sur le champs. Les zombis s'avérèrent toutefois assez résistants, et il fallut leur tirer dessus un bon nombre de fois avant de les abattre pour de bon. L'un d'eux eut le temps d'approcher suffisamment pour libérer un amas d'arcs électriques. Par chance, les boucliers des trois soldats encaissèrent le coup sans peiner.

- Bon sang, c'est affreux, murmura Kaidan. D'où sortent-ils une technologie pareille ?

- Je sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, répondit Ashley. J'ai pas envie de le savoir.

Elle remarqua alors l'un des préfabriqués qui servait de dépôt et de bureau aux scientifiques. La lumière du terminal de la porte était rouge, ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

- Cette porte, là-bas ! Dit-elle en montrant le petit bâtiment. Elle est fermée ! Verrouillage de sécurité enclenché !

- Kaidan ?

- Je m'en occupe, commandant, répondit le lieutenant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et commença à pirater le terminal grâce à son omnitech et avec une petite touche d'omnigel, forçant ainsi l'ouverture. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les trois soldats entrèrent et trouvèrent deux savants, un homme, à la peau légèrement bronzée et aux cheveux brun courts, qui semblait nerveux, agité, choqué, et une femme blanche, aux cheveux châtains et frisés, qui ne cacha pas son soulagement quand elle vit à qui elle avait à faire.

- Des humains ! S'exclama la femme. Loué soit le Créateur !

- Vite ! Gémit l'homme. Fermez la porte avant qu'ils reviennent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les calma Shepard, qui se voulait rassurant. On va vous protéger.

- Merci, mais je crois qu'il n'y a plus de danger, nota la femme en risquant un coup d'œil par la porte restée ouverte. On dirait que tout le monde est partie.

- Vous êtes bien le docteur Warren, responsable des fouilles ? Demanda Ashley depuis la porte. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à la balise ? Ajouta-t-elle quand la scientifique eut acquiescé.

- Elle a été expédiée au spatioport ce matin, répondit le docteur Warren. Manuel et moi sommes restés ici pour démonter le camp. Pendant l'attaque, les marines ont retenu les geths suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on puisse se cacher. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour nous sauver.

- Personne n'est sauvé, répliqua Manuel. C'est la fin de l'humanité. Bientôt, il ne restera que des ruines et des cadavres.

Shepard observa l'assistant du docteur Warren d'un air surpris, puis reporta son attention sur la scientifique.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur l'attaque ?

- C'est arrivé tellement vite, raconta la femme. Nous étions en train de ranger notre équipement, et la minute d'après, nous nous cachions dans l'abri pendant que les geths envahissaient le campement.

- Les émissaires de l'Apocalypse, porteurs de ténèbres, hérauts de notre anéantissement, clama l'assistant.

- Nous entendions la bataille qui faisait rage au dehors, poursuivit Warren. Des coups de feu, des cris... Je pensais que ça n'en finirait pas. Et d'un coup, le calme est revenu. Nous sommes restés ici, trop effrayés pour sortir. Jusqu'à votre arrivée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à propos de la balise ?

- C'est une sorte de module de données connecté à un réseau de transmission galactique, expliqua la scientifique. Son état de conservation est excellent. Il s'agit peut-être de la plus grande découverte scientifique de ce siècle.

Ces mots rappelaient à Shepard ce qu'Ashley lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

- De nouvelles technologies miraculeuses, des avancés médicales incroyables, énuméra Warren. Qui sait ce que renferme cet objet ?

Une fois encore, Manuel se mit à délirer.

- Nous avons déterré le cœur du Diable, réveillé la Bête, libéré les Ténèbres !

- Manuel, s'il te plait, pas maintenant, tenta de le calmer la femme.

Shepard regarda à nouveau le jeune homme avec suspicion. Le laborantin semblait être plus dérangé que ce qu'il avait cru au départ. N'y tenant plus, il fit par des ses interrogations au docteur Warren.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, votre assistant ?

- Manuel est très intelligent, mais il a toujours été un peu... instable. Le génie et la folie marchent souvent main dans la main.

- Est-ce folie que de connaître l'avenir ? S'insurgea l'assistant. De voir la Grande Destruction fondre sur nous ? De savoir qu'il n'y a pas d'issue, pas d'espoir ? Non, je ne suis pas fou ! Il n'y a que moi qui soit sain d'esprit.

- Je lui ai donné une double dose de médicaments après l'attaque, ajouta Warren.

Shepard croisa le regard de Manuel. La lueur démente qui y naissait de lui plaisait vraiment pas. Préférant éviter une catastrophe, il décida de prendre les devants.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Manuel, dit-il.

- Nul ne peut faire taire la vérité, commença le scientifique. Ma voix doit s'élever dans les...

Le commandant, vif comme l'éclair, lui asséna un coup de poing sur la tempe, juste assez fort pour le mettre KO. Le docteur Warren ne cacha pas sa consternation.

- Mon Dieu ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- C'était un peu radical, commandant, commenta Kaidan.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de tabasser les gens comme ça, enchérit la savante.

- Encore quelques minutes et il aurait fait quelque chose de dingue ou de dangereux, justifia Shepard.

Warren considéra les arguments du commandant, et, après quelques secondes de réflexions, les jugea valables.

- Oui, vous avez peut-être raison, concéda-t-elle. Quand il se réveillera, les médicaments auront fait leur effet.

- Williams ! Emmenez-nous au spatioport.

La maitre-artilleur hocha la tête et s'éloigna du bungalow, suivie par Kaidan. Shepard se tourna vers la porte, tandis que Warren, penchée sur Manuel, leur souhaita bonne chance.

Puis les trois soldats reprirent leur route.

* * *

><p>Nihlus n'en revenait pas. Des geths ? Ici ? C'était bien la première fois que les synthétiques mettaient le nez hors du Voile de Persée depuis deux cents ans. Et ça n'augurait rien de bon, surtout si on considérait l'énorme chose qui se découpait dans le ciel, près de l'autre plateforme, à quelques kilomètres de celle où il se trouvait.<p>

Mais pour l'heure, son soucis principal était cet individu qu'il apercevait en plein milieu de la plateforme, et qui ne semblait pas plus paniqué que ça. Fusil en main, il s'approcha en douce de l'inconnu, utilisant les caisses de marchandises comme couvert. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres et risqua un nouveau coup d'œil

Il était déjà troublé de trouver un autre turien ici, mais son trouble s'accentua quand il reconnut ledit turien.

- Saren ?

Le Spectre sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de l'autre alien.

- Nihlus, salua ce dernier.

Saren avait la peau grise, des petits yeux violets qui brillaient de mille feux, et deux cornes dressées vers l'arrière sur les côtés de la tête. Il était engoncé dans une armure aussi grise que sa peau, avait une sorte de voile noir sur le crane en guise de couvre-chef, et avait un pistolet accroché à la ceinture.

Les deux turiens s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Le brun ne pu cacher plus longtemps son étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en mission.,

- Le Conseil a cru bon de m'envoyer t'épauler, expliqua le gris en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son compatriote.

Lequel était surpris d'une telle réponse. Le Conseil aurait-il déjà eu vent de l'attaque des geths ? Ou bien Saren était initialement là pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien avec la balise ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, pourquoi l'envoyer lui quand on sait ce qu'il pensait des humains ?

Un regard sur la « chose » rappela à Nihlus qu'ils avaient d'autres problèmes. Tandis que le gris faisait les cents pas dans son dos, le brun se dit que, vu la situation, il n'allait pas cracher sur une aide supplémentaire.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver des geths, dit-il. On est dans un beau merdier.

- Au contraire, répliqua le gris d'un ton assuré. Je me charge de tout.

Nihlus ne vit pas que Saren pointait son pistolet droit sur sa tête...

* * *

><p>Les trois humains arrivaient presque au sommet de la colline qui les séparait de la plateforme de l'astroport quand une détonation retentit. Bien que le bruit semblait venir de l'autre côté, ils eurent le réflexe de lever leurs armes et de balayer les alentours. Puis ils se concertèrent d'un regard et Shepard fit signe aux deux autres de se reprendre la marche. Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet de la colline et contournèrent le rocher qui les séparait de l'autre versant quand ils stoppèrent net, le souffle coupé par ce qu'ils voyaient.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, là-bas au loin ? Lâcha Kaidan.

- Un vaisseau ? Non mais vous avez vu la taille ? Ajouta Ashley.

L'énorme vaisseau au allures de pieuvre géante était là, droit comme un I. Il poussa une sorte de rugissement puis décolla et s'éleva dans les airs avec une aisance et à une vitesse déconcertantes. Shepard échangea son fusil d'assaut contre son fusil de sniper et observa l'engin par la lunette de visée. L'appareil massif semblait fait d'un matériau indéfinissable, et sa structure était parcourue d'éclairs rouges. En l'observant ainsi, Shepard eut à nouveau cet étrange sentiment, comme si le vaisseau était maléfique.

Très vite, l'énorme chose disparut à travers la couche nuageuse, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un sillage de fumée rougeâtre. Shepard baissa son fusil mais ne lâchait pas le ciel du regard. A ses côtés, Ashley et Kaidan étaient toujours sous le choc.

- Non mais comment un truc aussi gros peut se mouvoir comme ça dans l'atmosphère ? S'interrogeait Ash.

- Aucun vaisseau ne peut manœuvrer de la sorte, renchérit le lieutenant. Pas avec les techniques actuelles.

- Il doit faire dans les deux kilomètres de haut, insista la brune.

- Les geths sont donc capables de telles prouesses ?

De son côté, Shepard, qui avait enfin baissé la tête, remarqua du mouvement en bas. Un coup d'œil dans sa lunette lui apprit que deux geths et trois zombis sur le réveil les attendaient.

- Et si on allait leur demander ? Plaisanta-t-il en réponse à la dernière question de son second.

Ceci dit, il shoota les deux machines en pleine tête, tandis que ses acolytes se chargèrent de dégommer les zombis. Alors qu'il vérifiait qu'aucun autre synthétique n'était en vue, Shepard remarqua une forme humanoïde allongée en plein milieu de la plateforme. Il reconnut l'armure du turien.

- Venez, dit-il aux autres. J'ai cru voir quelque chose là-bas. Quelque chose de pas super du tout.

Ils approchèrent du cadavre, auprès duquel Kaidan s'agenouilla.

- Pas de doute, c'est Nihlus. Mort, ajouta-il après avoir chercher son pouls en vain.

- Un turien ? S'étonna Ashley. Vous le connaissez ?

Au ton sec qu'elle employait, Shepard comprit que la soldate n'appréciait guère les turiens. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder l'alien mort, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer. Kaidan, quant à lui, se chargeaa de répondre.

- C'est un Spectre. Il était avec nous sur le Normand...

- Il y a quelque chose qui bouge, là, derrière ces caisses ! L'interrompit l'artilleur en pointant son fusil en direction du mouvement.

Shepard avait repris son fusil d'assaut et imitait la jeune femme, tandis que Kaidan, le pistolet en main, concentra ses pouvoirs biotiques, prêt à les déchainer.

Par chance, ce n'était pas un geth.

- Attendez ! Ne tirez pas ! Je suis des vôtres, je suis humain !

C'était un des dockers, vu son accoutrement. Il avait le crâne rasé couvert par une casquette, et était vêtu d'une combinaison de travail. Il sortit de sa cachette et avança, les mains bien en évidence et l'air mal assuré. A priori, il n'était pas blessé.

- J'aurai pu vous tuer pour avoir essayé de nous prendre en traitre, grogna Shepard, méfiant.

- Non, non, je voulais juste me cacher, s'excusa l'autre. Pour échapper à ses créatures.

Il posa ses mains sur une caisse qui se trouvait entre les soldats et lui, jeta un regard circulaire sur le chaos qui les entourait, et poursuivit.

- Je m'appelle Powell. J'ai vu ce qui est arrivé à ce turien. C'est l'autre qui l'a flingué.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Shepard. Comment est mort Nihlus ?

- L'autre turien était là en premier, raconta Powell. Votre ami est arrivé après. J'ai entendu le nom « Saren ». Apparemment, ils se connaissaient. Votre ami a eu l'air de se calmer, et il a baissé sa garde. Et ce Saren lui a tiré dans le dos. Heureusement que j'étais à l'abri derrière ces caisses.

- Et où est allé ce Saren après avoir tué Nihlus ?

- Il a sauté sur le train de marchandises pour aller sur l'autre plateforme, répondit le docker en montrant la voie de monorail située plus bas. Il devait vouloir la balise.

Il balaya à nouveau les environs du regard, poussa un soupir las et se redressa un peu.

- Je savais que cette balise attirerait les ennuis, continua-t-il. Tout est allé de travers depuis qu'on l'a trouvé. D'abord, cette saloperie de vaisseau-mère apparaît, et ensuite cette attaque. Tout le monde est mort. Tout le monde ! Heureusement que j'étais à l'abri derrière ces caisses, sans quoi j'aurai clamsé aussi.

- Et vous êtes le seul à avoir survécu ? S'étonna le commandant. Pourquoi personne d'autre n'a essayé de se cacher derrière les caisses ?

- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps, répondit l'homme d'un air gêné. Moi, j'étais déjà derrière les caisses quand on s'est fait attaqué.

- Attendez un peu, intervint Kaidan, qui souhaitait autant comprendre que son supérieur. Vous vous cachiez là avant l'attaque ?

La gêne de l'ouvrier se fit plus grande encore, mais il finit par avouer.

- Oui, bon... Ça m'arrive de faire une petite sieste, histoire de tenir le rythme, quoi. Je me cache derrière les caisses , là où le contremaitre peut pas me voir.

- Il a survécu par pure fainéantise ? Se demanda Ashley, incrédule.

- Une pause salvatrice, remarqua Kaidan.

- En effet, dit Shepard. Si vous ne vous étiez pas esquivé pour faire cette sieste, vous seriez mort, comme les autres, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Powell.

- Oui, sans doute, répondit celui-ci. J'ai pas trop envie d'y réfléchir.

- Parlez-moi de ce vaisseau-mère que vous avez vu.

- J'avais jamais vu un truc comme ça, c'était gigantesque. Il a atterri près de cette plateforme. Tout est devenu sombre quand il est descendu.

Le regard de Powell se perdit dans le vide tandis que les souvenirs refaisaient surface.

- Ça faisait un bruit indescriptible. Le genre qui vous passe le cerveau à la moulinette. C'est ça qui m'a réveillé. Et puis l'attaque a commencé juste après.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Parlez-moi de l'attaque des geths.

- Ça été foudroyant, expliqua le docker. On avait à peine aperçu le vaisseau qu'on était déjà envahi. Des milliers de geths, partout !

Shepard trouva que l'homme exagérait un peu. D'un côté, heureusement, car, dans le cas contraire, les choses allaient être plus compliquées.

- Ils devaient se trouver dans le vaisseau, poursuivit l'ouvrier, et ils tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait. Un vrai carnage.

- Et que pouvez-vous me dire sur cette balise ?

- Elle est arrivée ce matin. On l'a chargée sur le train pour l'expédier sur l'autre plateforme. Quand je pense que ça s'est passé il y a à peine quelques heures...

Le regard de l'homme s'emplit de tristesse. Visiblement, il était plus choqué et marqué qu'il ne le paraissait. Shepard estima qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps et décida de reprendre la route.

- Il faut retrouver cette balise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, déclara-t-il à ses coéquipiers.

- Prenez le train de marchandises, leur conseilla Powell. C'est ce qu'a fait l'autre turien.

A nouveau, il jeta un regard vide sur les ruines qui les entouraient.

- Je... Je... Je peux pas rester là, il faut que je me casse d'ici.

Et tandis que le docker s'en alla de son côté, les soldats descendirent vers le monorail qui les attendait.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les quelques geths qui gardaient la rame. D'abord, il y eut ceux qui gardaient les escaliers pour descendre sur le quai. Ceux-là furent pris par surprise. Puis vinrent ceux sur le train. Parmi eux, Shepard vit un geth plus massif que les autres. Un destroyer.

- Kaidan, occupez-vous du grand !

Le lieutenant lança une projection biotique sur le synthétique, le déséquilibrant sans problème. Shepard lança une grenade qui acheva la machine, ainsi que les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient. Mais d'autres geths tenaient l'avant du train, et leurs tirs gênaient la progression des humains.

- On arrivera à rien comme ça, grogna Ashley en tirant une rafale.

Le commandant prit son fusil de sniper et visa les tireurs ennemis. Un coup en pleine tête de chacun et la voie était dégagée.

- Joli tir, commenta Kaidan d'un air appréciateur.

- Merci.

Ash, quant à elle, fulminait.

- Bordel ! J'ai des putains d'envies de meurtre !

- Identifiez vos cibles avant de faire feu, la tempéra le lieutenant. Il peut y avoir des civils.

Shepard s'avança vers le pupitre de commande du train et le mit en marche. Comme Ils n'avaient pas besoin de toute la rame, Kaidan avait décroché la motrice du reste du convoi, et la machine se dirigea vers l'autre plateforme.

* * *

><p>Saren arriva enfin face à la balise. En chemin, il apostropha un geth.<p>

- Armez les charges, ordonna-t-il. Détruisez toute la colonie. Effacez toute trace de notre présence.

Puis il se dirigea vers la balise, une sorte d'antenne fixée sur un simple socle. La balise était nimbée d'une aura verte, et lorsqu'il en fut tout prêt, le turien se mit à léviter.

* * *

><p>Le geth chargé de mettre les explosifs en place armait la dernière bombe lorsque la motrice amenant les trois humains arriva à quai. A peine descendus qu'ils virent ce que préparaient les synthétiques.<p>

- Des charges explosives, déclara Kaidan en scannant la zone avec son omnitech. Un cadeau des geths, probablement.

- Combien ? Demanda Shepard.

- Quatre. Et on a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Il faut les trouver et les désamorcer, et vite ! S'exclama Ashley.

Les tirs commencèrent à pleuvoir autour d'eux. Ash et Shepard ripostaient, tandis que Kaidan s'occupait de désamorcer l'engin explosif.

- Charge neutralisée ! Annonça-t-il. Les autres sont là haut !

Utilisant tous les couverts possibles, les trois humains avancèrent vers la plateforme, abattant les geths les uns après les autres. Kaidan, dés qu'ils arrivaient sur une bombes, la rendait inoffensive grâce à ses talents de technicien.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à la dernière bombe et lui firent subir le même sort qu'aux autres. C'est là qu'un vaisseau geth décolla de derrière la plateforme du spatioport et s'envola vers l'espace.

- Merde ! Explosa Ashley. Cet enfoiré de turien était certainement à bord !

- La balise ! S'exclama Shepard.

Ils leur fallut abattre encore quelques geths et des zombis, mais ils parvinrent finalement à la balise, laquelle semblait intacte. En s'approchant de l'artefact, ils virent l'état du sol à proximité du spatioport.

- Mon Dieu, murmura Ashley. Une bombe a explosé ou quoi ?

En effet, le sol semblait embrasé, liquéfié, comme si une nappe de magma était remontée des entrailles de la planète.

- Ça doit être l'endroit où le grand vaisseau geth s'est posé, supposa Kaidan.

Shepard observa la zone en se demandant quel genre de propulsion ce mystérieux engin pouvait bien employer pour faire des dégâts pareils. Puis il reporta son attention sur la balise.

- Normandy, appela-t-il après avoir vérifier que l'objet était bel et bien intact, la balise est sécurisée. Demande évacuation immédiate.

- C'est incroyable, s'extasia Kaidan, un artefact prothéen en état de marche... Vraiment fabuleux.

- Elle faisait pas ça quand on l'a déterrée, affirma Ashley en remarquant le halo vert. Quelque chose a du l'activer.

Kaidan rejoignit son supérieur tandis que la soldate ne lâchait pas la balise des yeux.

- Bien reçu, Normandy, on reste en stand-by, répondit Shepard à la radio.

Puis il se tourna pour faire face à Kaidan... et vit Ash qui semblait lutter contre une force invisible, qui l'attirait inexorablement vers la balise. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita pour l'aider. Il l'attrapa par la taille, la tira en arrière et la jeta vers le lieutenant. Le problème, c'est qu'à son tour, il était attiré par cette mystérieuse force. Impuissant, il ne put que se laisser entrainer. La force le fit alors léviter.

- SHEPARD ! S'exclama l'artilleur, qui voulut se lancer à son secours.

- NON ! La retint Kaidan. Ne le touchez pas, ça peut être dangereux !

Shepard, quant à lui, n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était assailli de visions chaotiques et violentes, dans lesquelles seule la mort semblait présente.

Ces visions se déversaient dans l'esprit de l'humain, et il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Finalement, la balise explosa et, projeté par le souffle, Shepard s'écrasa au sol, avant de perdre connaissance. Les deux autres s'élancèrent sur lui, sans plus s'occuper de l'artefact antique fumant, désormais inutilisable.

* * *

><p>L'énorme vaisseau noir filait à toute allure à travers l'immensité spatiale. A son bord, assis sur un siège, Saren le turien méditait sur ses projets, aussi obscurs et terribles soient-ils. Il fut rejoint par une femme à la peau bleue, aux formes généreuses, mises en valeur par une robe noire au décolleté plongeant, et coiffée d'une sorte de casque qui ne laissait apparent que son visage aux traits austères et sages.<p>

- Nous avons identifié le vaisseau qui s'est posé sur Eden Prime, annonça-t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge. Il s'agit du Normandy, un vaisseau humain de l'Alliance. Il était dirigé par le capitaine Anderson.

A la mention de ce nom, Saren émit un sourd grognement.

- Ils sont parvenus à sauver la colonie, acheva la femme.

- Et la balise ? demanda le turien.

- L'un des humains a peut-être réussi à l'utiliser, répondit sa complice.

A ces mots, Saren entra dans une rage noire, arrachant les panneaux de commande et autres accessoires qui lui tombaient sous les griffes, et les jeta avec violence. Comme un écho à sa colère, la pièce où ils se trouvaient baignait dans une lumière rouge.

Finalement, le turien se jeta sur la femme, mais se calma alors qu'il tenait son visage entre ses mains.

- Alors, finit-il par dire en la lâchant, il faut l'éliminer immédiatement.

Il fit ensuite volte-face et retourna s'asseoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fini pour le chapitre 2.<strong>

**Vous noterez que j'ai négligé le passage avec les fermiers dans le second abri, et le fait que Powell était un contrebandier. J'ai jugé que c'était un détail pas vraiment nécessaire à l'intrigue.**

**J'espère que la mise en scène n'est pas trop lourde. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**

**Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et nous conduira bien évidemment à la Citadelle.**

**Sur ce, à plus ^^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Arrivée à la Citadelle

**Enfin, voilà le chapitre trois. Je sais, il s'est un peu fait désirer, celui-là.**

**Mais c'est arrangé, à présent, et comme promis, on arrive à la Citadelle. **

**C'est un passage assez calme, mais rassurez-vous, ça bougera quand même plus par la suite.**

**Mass effect est à Bioware et c'est bien dommage, parce que je leur aurai bien piqué ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Arrivée à la Citadelle**

- Docteur ! Docteur Chakwas ! Je crois qu'il se réveille !

La voix d'Ashley résonnait tandis qu'il ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Sa vision, d'abord trouble, finit par s'éclaircir, et il put voir qu'il était dans l'infirmerie du Normandy.

Une fois qu'il s'en sentit capable, Shepard s'assit sur le lit et se massa les tempes. La femme médecin arriva alors et entreprit de l'ausculter.

- Vous nous avez inquiété, Shepard, dit-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'en serai quitte pour quelques bosses, répondit le commandant d'un ton qu'il voulut léger. Combien de temps je suis resté dans le coltard ?

- Une quinzaine d'heures, répondit Chakwas. Cette balise vous a fait quelque chose, j'ai l'impression.

Elle s'écarta et alla consulter son datapad.

- C'est ma faute, s'excusa Ashley. J'ai surement déclenché une sorte de champ de sécurité quand je me suis approché. Vous avez du me pousser de là.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait, la rassura Shepard.

Son attitude sembla toucher l'artilleur, qui afficha un petit sourire désolé.

- En fait, intervint le médecin, on ne sait pas si c'est ce qui l'a détruite, et malheureusement, nous ne le saurons jamais.

Le commandant fronça les sourcils à la mention de la destruction de l'artefact. Il s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il fut devancé.

- Elle a explosé, expliqua Ash. Surcharge des systèmes, peut-être. L'explosion vous a mis KO, du coup, le lieutenant et moi, on vous a transporté jusqu'ici.

Restée jusque là légèrement en retrait, elle s'avança et se mit face à Shepard. Celui-ci se rendit soudain compte que le vaisseau était en mouvement. Nul doute qu'ils avaient quitté Eden Prime. Il décida de remettre à plus tard sa quête d'explications et se reconcentra sur la conversation en cours.

- Merci, c'est gentil, dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme, qui, encore une fois, sembla apprécier la réponse qui lui avait été faite.

- Physiquement, vous allez bien, poursuivit Chakwas. Mais j'ai détecté une activité cérébrale étrange : des ondes bêtas anormales. J'ai aussi remarqué des pics d'activité durant le sommeil paradoxal. Ce sont des signes typiquement associés à des rêves intenses.

A ces mots, la vision que Shepard avait eu lui revint en mémoire. Des flashs aux couleurs rouge-orangés, floues, incohérentes... Le commandant chercha ses mots.

- J'ai vu... En fait, je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'ai vu. La mort, la destruction... Rien n'est vraiment clair...,

Chakwas le regarda d'un air inquisiteur, cherchant visiblement à évaluer l'état mental de son patient.

- Hum-hum... fit-elle en guise d'acquiescement. Je vais ajouter ça à mon rapport. Ça pourrait... Oh, capitaine Anderson.

Lequel venait en effet de rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Comment va notre commandant en second, docteur ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tous les examens ont l'air normaux. Je pense que le commandant va s'en remettre.

- Ravi de l'entendre, déclara Anderson. Shepard, il faut que je vous parle. En privé, ajouta-t-il.

- A vos ordres, capitaine, dit alors Ashley en saluant. Je serai au mess si vous avez besoin de moi.

Puis elle sortie, suivie par Chakwas qui referma la porte derrière elle. Anderson, qui les avait suivie du regard, se retourna face à Shepard.

- On dirait que cette balise vous a bien secoué, commandant. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Shepard repensa alors à Jenkins. Il s'en voulu de l'avoir presque oublié.

- Je n'aime pas que des soldats meurent sous mon commandement.

Il savait bien que c'était là un des principaux risques du métier de militaire, mais il avait toujours du mal avec cette notion.

- Ne vous reprochez pas la mort de Jenkins, Shepard, dit le capitaine. Vous avez fait du bon travail.

- L'artilleur Williams ne fait pas partie de l'équipage du Normandy, commença alors le commandant, qui repensa au fait que la soldate avait quitté Eden Prime à leur bord. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit avec nous ?

- Je me suis dit que nous aurions besoin d'un soldat comme elle, expliqua Anderson. Elle a été réaffectée sur le Normandy.

- Williams est un bon soldat, approuva Shepard. Elle le mérite.

- Le lieutenant Alenko est d'accord avec vous. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé son transfert.

- Vous aviez dit que vous vouliez me voir en privé, capitaine. J'imagine que c'est surtout pour un débriefing ?

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Shepard. Ça se présente mal. Nihlus est mort, la balise a été détruite, et les geths nous envahissent. Le Conseil va vouloir des réponses.

- J'ai juste fait mon boulot, chef, affirma le commandant. J'espère que le Conseil comprendra ça.

Anderson se détourna de son second et fit les cents pas. Il semblait perdu à moitié dans ses pensées.

- Je vous soutiendrai, vous et votre rapport, finit-il par dire. En ce qui me concerne, vous avez l'étoffe des héros. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Il s'agit de Saren, cet autre turien.

Il fit à nouveau face au soldat, et l'expression chagrine qu'il arborait laissa présager du pire à Shepard.

- Saren est un Spectre, avoua-t-il. L'un des meilleurs, une légende vivante. Mais s'il collabore avec les geths, ça signifie qu'il a changé de camp. Et un Spectre renégat, c'est le début des ennuis. Saren est dangereux, d'autant plus qu'il déteste les humains.

- Pourquoi ?

Anderson se remit à tourner en rond.

- Il pense que nous nous étendons trop vite, que nous envahissons la galaxie. Beaucoup d'extraterrestres pensent comme lui, mais la plupart en restent là. Pas Saren. Il s'est allié avec les geths. Je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais c'est lié à cette balise.

Puis le capitaine s'approcha de Shepard et lui fit à nouveau face.

- Vous étiez sur place juste avant que la balise ne s'auto-détruise. Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Un indice, qui pourrait nous indiquer ce que cherche Saren ?

A nouveau, Shepard tenta de se remémorer avec le plus d'exactitude possible l'étrange série d'images qui l'avait assailli. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à en comprendre la véritable teneur.

- Juste avant de perdre connaissance, j'ai eu une sorte de vision, expliqua-t-il.

- Une vision ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

- J'ai vu des créatures artificielles, répondit avec certitude le soldat. Les geths, peut-être. Ils massacraient des gens. Un vrai carnage.

Anderson resta silencieux quelques secondes, méditant là-dessus, puis :

- Il faut signaler ça au Conseil, Shepard.

- Pour leur dire quoi exactement ? Demanda ce dernier, ironique. Que j'ai fait un mauvais rêve ? Ils n'y croiront jamais.

- Nous ignorons quelles informations étaient stockées dans cette balise. Une technologie prothéenne disparue ? Les plans d'une ancienne arme de destruction massive ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Saren s'en est emparé. Mais je connais Saren. Je connais sa réputation, sa manière de faire.

Vu le regard et le ton dur de son supérieur, Shepard supposa que le Spectre renégat et le capitaine du Normandy avait un passé commun... et que leurs relations étaient tout, sauf au beau fixe.

- Ils pensent que les humains sont une plaie pour la galaxie, poursuivit le noir. Cette attaque, c'était un acte de guerre. Il possède les secrets de la balise, ainsi qu'une armée de geths à ses ordres. Et il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir éradiqué l'humanité de toute la galaxie.

- Je trouverai un moyen de le vaincre, affirma Shepard.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, lui rappela Anderson. C'est un Spectre. Il peut aller partout et faire à peu près tout ce qu'il veut. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin du Conseil.

Le commandant doutait fortement que le Conseil leur soit d'une quelconque aide. Mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

- Si on arrive à prouver que Saren est un traitre, le Conseil le destituera.

- Je vais prendre contact avec l'ambassadeur, voir s'il peut nous obtenir une audience avec le Conseil, approuva Anderson. Il voudra vous rencontrer dés que nous serons à la Citadelle.

Il consulta sa montre et réfléchit quelques instants.

- On ne doit plus être très loin, à présent. Montez sur le pont et dites à Joker de nous mener à quai.

- A vos ordres, chef.

Anderson quitta l'infirmerie et se rendit dans ses appartements. Shepard sortit également et trouva Ashley, vêtue de son uniforme de bord, et le docteur Chakwas en pleine discussion.

- Dites-moi, docteur, comment en êtes vous venue à servir sur un vaisseau de l'Alliance ?

- Je me suis engagée dés ma sortie de l'école de médecine. La Terre m'a toujours semblé ennuyeuse. Trop sûre, trop rassurante... J'imaginais que les colonies grouillaient d'aventures exotiques.

Le regard du médecin se perdit dans le vague tandis que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

- Je voulais voyager parmi les étoiles, soigner les blessures de rudes soldats aux yeux vifs et à l'âme sensible... Bien sûr, j'ai déchanté en découvrant la vie dans l'armée. Mais l'humanité a besoin de l'Alliance pour s'étendre dans la Travée, et l'Alliance a toujours besoin de bons médecins. Résultat : j'ai conservé le rôle.

- Vous vous êtes déjà dit que vous aviez fait le mauvais choix ?

- Parfois, j'envisage de retourner sur Terre, ouvrir un cabinet, ou de prendre un poste dans l'un des nouveaux centres médicaux des colonies. Mais soigner les soldats a quelque chose de particulier. Si je quittais l'Alliance maintenant, j'aurai l'impression de les abandonner. Et puis le capitaine sait comment convaincre les gens de rester dans les rangs.

- Vous connaissez bien le capitaine Anderson ? Demanda l'artilleur.

- J'ai servie avec lui sur bon nombre de missions, répondit le médecin. Il sait quand il faut laisser couler et quand serrer la vis. L'équipage sait qu'il est passé par tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Et il est attentif envers ceux qui sont sous ses ordres.

Les deux femmes virent Kaidan monter vers le pont supérieur. Le jeune homme se massait les tempes, visiblement en proie à une migraine.

- On dirait que ça le reprend, nota Chakwas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ses maux de tête. Un effet de son implant.

- Son implant biotique ?

- Oui. La plupart des biotiques sont équipés de la version L3, mais le lieutenant Alenko possède un L2. Et cette configuration peut provoquer de sérieuses complications.

- Du genre ?

- Lourds handicaps mentaux, folie, douleurs physiques invalidantes... La liste des effets secondaires indésirables est longue, mais par chance, le lieutenant s'en sort juste avec des migraines. Dommage, d'ailleurs. C'est un brave garçon.

- Vous le connaissez bien ?

- Pas vraiment, en vérité. Je n'avais jamais travaillé avec lui avant cette mission, mais ses états de service sont impressionnants. Plus d'une douzaine de recommandations spéciales. Il est assez réservé, cependant. Peut-être justement à cause de ses maux de tête.

- Tiens, commandant, fit Ashley en remarquant le militaire qui les écoutait sans rien dire.

- Sur ce, je vais retourner à mes dossiers, dit le docteur en retournant dans l'infirmerie. Commandant, salua-t-elle.

Shepard lui rendit son salut et s'approcha d'Ashley, laquelle sirotait un verre d'eau fraiche. Elle le vida et tous deux prirent la direction du pont supérieur.

- Je suis contente que vous alliez bien, commandant, dit la jeune femme alors qu'ils avançaient. L'équipage a besoin de bonnes nouvelles après ce qui est arrivé au caporal Jenkins.

Shepard réalisa qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Mais nul doute qu'elle l'avait appris assez vite après avoir embarqué à bord du Normandy.

- Jenkins était une recrue de valeur, dit-il.

- Je me sens un peu coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Si Jenkins était encore en vie, je ne serai peut-être pas là.

- Vous êtes un bon soldat, Williams, la rassura Shepard. Vous méritez votre place à bord.

La soldate ne put réprimer un franc sourire.

- Merci, commandant. Très flattée.

- Ça a été plutôt rude, là-bas. Vous allez bien ?

- J'ai déjà vu des amis mourir, répondit l'artilleur, nostalgique. C'est inévitable quand on est un marine. Mais toute mon unité... Et on ne s'habitue jamais aux morts civiles. Enfin, sans vous ça aurait été bien pire.

- Nous n'aurions pas réussi sans vous, Williams.

- Merci, commandant.

Ils débouchèrent sur la passerelle de commandement où Pressly s'affairait, fidèle à son poste. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à Shepard, lequel vit à sa mine soulagé que le navigateur était heureux de voir l'officier en second en pleine forme. Shepard lui rendit son salut et poursuivit sa route, l'artilleur à ses côtés.

- Très franchement, reprit Ashley, j'étais un peu inquiète d'être nommée sur le Normandy. C'est agréable de sentir qu'on est la bienvenue.

- Je pense que vous allez parfaitement vous intégrer ici, Williams, assura Shepard.

- Merci, commandant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au poste de pilotage, où Kaidan avait pris place aux côtés de Joker. Lequel remarqua les nouveaux venus.

- Vous tombez bien, commandant. Je m'apprêtais à nous emmener à la Citadelle.

Shepard vit en effet qu'ils étaient en vue du relais cosmodésique. Joker aligna le vaisseau sur l'immense structure et le vaisseau fut projeté vers sa destination.

Tout d'abord, on ne voyait qu'un immense nuage de particules. Mais peu à peu, alors que le Normandy s'enfonçait dans ce nuage, une forme se fit de plus en plus distincte au loin. Jusqu'à apparaître dans toute sa splendeur.

La Citadelle était sans conteste l'une des plus grande station spatiale de la galaxie. On pourrait même dire que c'est la plus grande. Elle se composait d'un gigantesque anneau, avec une tour qui s'élevait jusqu'à son centre, et cinq énormes bras disposés en étoiles, et sur lesquels de vastes villes, les secteurs, étaient bâties.

Partout autour de la Citadelle patrouillaient des vaisseaux de combats, des frégates turiennes, pour la plupart, et parmi eux, tel un majestueux mastodonte, un énorme cuirassé dont les formes arrondies contrastaient avec celles plus rectilignes des oiseaux de proies turiens. Le géant était également pourvue d'une sorte d'immense gueule dégageant une intense lumière bleue.

- Regardez la taille de ce vaisseau ! S'extasia Ashley.

- L'Ascension, expliqua Kaidan. Le vaisseau amiral de la Citadelle. L'un des plus gros vaisseau de l'espace concilien.

- C'est pas la taille qui compte, répliqua un peu vite le pilote.

- Ça sent le vécu, Joker, le taquina l'artilleur.

- Sans puissance de feu, la taille, c'est que dalle.

- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas un seul bouclier de l'Alliance qui pourrait résister au canon principal de ce monstre.

- Une chance qu'il soit de notre côté, alors, nota Kaidan.

Laissant de côté la conversation, Joker reporta son attention sur la manœuvre d'atterrissage.

- PC Citadelle, appela-t-il par radio, ici le SSV Normandy. Demande autorisation d'atterrir.

- _En attente d'autorisation, Normandy, _lui répondit-on.

La frégate furtive slalomait entre les navires qui patrouillaient autour de la colossale structure. Très vite, le comlink crachota à nouveau.

- _Autorisation accordée. Commencez votre approche. Nous vous transférons vers un opérateur de l'Alliance._

- Bien reçu, tour de contrôle. Normandy, terminé !

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous arrimer, commenta Shepard.

- _Normandy, ici tour de l'Alliance. Arrimage quai 422._

Conformément aux instructions, la frégate vint s'arrimer au dock qui lui avait été attribué. Un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Anderson, Shepard, Ashley et Kaidan étaient dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur Udina, lequel tentait tant bien que mal de faire entendre raison au Conseil via holoprojecteur.

- C'est un scandale ! Le Conseil interviendrait si les geths attaquaient une colonie turienne !

- _Les turiens ne fondent pas de colonies à la frontière des systèmes Terminus, ambassadeur, _répliqua le conseiller galarien.

- L'humanité _était tout à fait consciente des risques lorsqu'elle s'est aventurée dans la Travée, _ajouta la conseillère asari.

- Et Saren ? Fit alors l'humain. Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer la trahison d'un Spectre ? Le Conseil doit agir !

Ce fut au tour du conseiller turien d'intervenir, et c'est d'un ton dur et sec qu'il prit la parole.

- _Vous ne pouvez rien exiger du Conseil, ambassadeur._

- _Notre service de sécurité mène une enquête sur vos accusations contre Saren,_ reprit l'asari. _Nous discuterons des conclusions du SSC à l'audience. Pas avant._

Les trois projections holographiques s'éteignirent, et Udina se retourna vers ses visiteurs.

Donnel Udina était un homme sec, pas très grand, mais pas petit non plus, âgé de presque soixante ans. Il avait les traits assez anguleux, les cheveux ras et bruns, légèrement grisonnants, les yeux marrons, et un air arrogant qui avait déplu à Ashley dés qu'elle l'avait vu en entrant dans son bureau.

- Capitaine Anderson, dit-il, je vois que vous avez amené la moitié de vos troupes.

- Seulement le commando d'intervention d'Eden Prime, au cas où vous auriez des questions, répondit l'officier.

- J'ai les rapports de mission. Je présume qu'ils sont fiables ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Anderson. Ça veut dire que vous avez obtenu une audience ?

- Ça ne les a pas franchement enchanté, expliqua le politicien en lissant son costume blanc. Saren est leur meilleur agent. Ils n'apprécient pas qu'on l'accuse de trahison.

- Saren est surtout une menace pour toutes les colonies humaines ! S'exclama Shepard. Il faut l'arrêter, et il faut faire entendre raison au Conseil.

- Calmez-vous, commandant, le tempéra Udina. Vous êtes déjà loin d'avoir la côte auprès du Conseil. Votre mission sur Eden Prime était l'occasion de faire vos preuves. Mission qui s'est soldée par la mort d'un Spectre et par la destruction d'un artefact prothéen..

- C'est Saren, le responsable, intervint Anderson. Pas lui.

- Alors espérons que l'enquête du SSC trouve quelque chose qui étayera nos accusations. Autrement, le Conseil va vous tailler un costard, et vous pourrez abandonner tout espoir de devenir Spectre.

Il se tourna vers Anderson.

- Suivez-moi, capitaine. Je souhaiterai avoir quelques précisions avant l'audience. Shepard, vous et les autres, restez dans le coin en attendant que je vous fasse appeler. Je ferai en sorte que vous ayez les autorisations d'accès.

Puis les deux hommes sortirent, suivis du regard par un maitre-artilleur qui ne cachait pas ses sentiments à l'égard de leur « hôte ».

- Voilà pourquoi je peux pas sentir les politicards, maugréa-t-elle.

- Courage, parce que je sens qu'on a pas fini d'en souper, lui dit Kaidan.

- C'est ça le pire.

Shepard ne put réprimer un petit ricanement. Lui aussi n'appréciait pas beaucoup les politiciens.

Le trio quitta à son tour le bureau, mais à peine sortis, ils durent se pousser pour laisser passer deux créatures massives à la peau grise, quadrupèdes, à la démarche lente et mesuré et à l'air placide. Pourtant, leur conversation avait l'air... agité.

- J'entends bien, dit l'un d'un ton monocorde. Mais vos allégations sont très grave. Je ne peux...

- Mais c'est sérieux, le coupa l'autre sur le même ton. Ma réputation est en jeu. Je me suis confié à...

Les trois humains ne purent entendre le reste de la discussion car les deux mastodontes venaient de rentrer dans un bureau voisin et avaient fermé la porte derrière eux.

- C'est ça, des elcors ? Interrogea Ashley. C'est la première fois que j'en vois en vrai.

- On en trouve beaucoup sur la Citadelle, expliqua le lieutenant. Avec les hanaris et les volus, ils sont l'une des races non-conciliennes les plus présentes et les plus actives. Et bien sûr, je ne parle pas des humains.

- Dites-moi, Ashley, demanda Shepard alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur route, vous n'êtes jamais sortie de l'espace de l'Alliance, pas vrai ?

- Oui, répondit la soldate. En fait, j'ai surtout été cantonnée à la Travée. J'ai bien rencontré quelques aliens tels que les turiens et les asaris, mais les autres, je n'ai jamais eu à faire avec eux directement, donc... à part en holo, je ne les ai jamais vu.

- Le problème va être résolu, affirma Kaidan alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'accueil des ambassades.

Lequel était en effet occupé par plusieurs représentants des différentes races. Et contrairement à l'allée, où les humains avaient fait vite pour rejoindre le bureau de l'ambassadeur, ils purent prendre le temps de détailler chaque créature qui les entourait.

Les elcors étaient, comme dit plus tôt, des êtres massifs et lents, calmes et réfléchis. Cela venait de leur planète, Dekuuna, qui était soumise à une gravité plus dense que sur Terre, ce qui en faisait un monde plat, où il valait mieux éviter de tomber.

Leur faciès était assez simple, neutre. Leurs yeux étaient petits, leur front était proéminent, et leur bouche était, contrairement à la plupart des autres espèces, constituée de deux orifices situés de part et d'autre de leur « gueule ».

Les volus étaient de petits êtres humanoïdes ventripotents, du moins, c'est l'impression que donnaient les scaphandres dans lesquels ils étaient condamnés à rester pour pouvoir survivre dans un environnement si différent d'Irune, leur planète natale, soumise à de fortes pressions et dotée d'une atmosphère à base d'ammoniac.

Les hanaris, quant à eux, étaient les aliens les plus simples, physiquement parlant. Originaires de Kahjé, une planète majoritairement couverte d'océans, ils avaient l'air de sorte de méduses, de poulpes gélatineux, avec leurs tentacules, leur corps mou, rose, et légèrement lumineux, et l'absence de bouche, de nez et d'yeux. Cela ne les empêchait néanmoins pas d'être intelligent et de s'exprimer clairement et avec style auprès des autres races.

- On dirait des animaux, lâcha discrètement l'artilleur.

- Je suis prêt à parier que c'est ce que certains pensent de nous, affirma Shepard.

Le commandant se tourna vers l'hôtesse d'accueil, une asari en robe rouge et bleue, mais celle-ci semblait ne plus trop savoir où donner de la tête. Jugeant inutile de la distraire de ses devoirs, l'humain se dirigea vers une autre asari. Enfin, plus exactement une Intelligence Virtuelle, plus couramment appelé IV, qui avait l'aspect d'une asari.

- Vu qu'on a un peu de temps à tuer... marmonna-t-il.

- _Bienvenue au Présidium_, déclara l'IV. _Je suis AVINA, votre guide virtuel_.

- J'en ai entendu parler, dit Kaidan aux deux autres. C'est un programme interactif auquel on peut accéder à n'importe quel terminal d'information présent dans la Citadelle.

- Ça a l'air pratique, remarqua Ashley.

Shepard réfléchit quelques instants, puis prit la parole.

- Dis-moi où se trouve le QG du SSC.

- _Le Quartier Général du Service de Sécurité de la Citadelle se trouve dans l'aile du complexe des ambassades qui se trouve actuellement à votre droite. Le bureau de l'exécuteur Pallin est situé à l'étage, à proximité du bar des ambassades._

- Pratique pour aller picoler à loisir, fit Ashley.

- Merci pour l'info, dit Shepard. Ce sera tout.

- Vous avez quoi en tête, commandant ? Demanda Kaidan tandis que le trio se dirigeait vers ledit bureau.

- J'aimerai savoir où en est l'enquête sur Saren.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous renseigner sur une enquête en cours ? Interrogea l'artilleur.

- Ça coûte rien d'essayer...

Ils trouvèrent facilement le bureau de l'exécuteur Pallin. Ce dernier, un turien à la peau grise et au visage arborant des peintures bleues, était en plein travail. Néanmoins, il s'interrompit en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

- Commandant Shepard, dit-il d'un ton vaguement pincé, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. C'est l'ambassadeur Udina qui vous envoie ?

- Vous êtes bien l'exécuteur Pallin ? Demanda le commandant sans répondre à la question de l'officier.

- C'est bien moi. Exécuteur Pallin, chef du SSC. Vous désirez quelque chose, commandant ?

- J'aimerai en savoir où en est l'enquête sur Saren.

- Désolé, commandant, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de divulguer des informations sur une enquête en cours.

- J'en étais sûre, chuchota Ashley à l'attention de Kaidan.

- C'est une affaire d'autant plus délicate car le suspect est un Spectre, fit le turien d'un ton acide. Ils se font appelé le « bras droit » du Conseil, mais, à mon sens, ils sont plutôt leur âme damnée.

- Vous reprochez quoi aux Spectres ? Demanda Shepard, surpris par le ton employé par l'alien.

- Je ne peux pas tolérer une organisation qui se considère au dessus des lois, cracha l'exécuteur. Surtout quand chaque Spectre décide seul où et quand les contourner.

- Il faut parfois faire une entorse à la loi pour assurer la sécurité, argumenta l'humain.

- Je suis au SSC depuis trente ans, et je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'enfreindre la loi pour faire mon travail, répliqua Pallin. Pas une seule fois.

- Ouais, c'est ça, fit Ashley, visiblement pas convaincue. Et vous voulez nous faire avaler qu'il n'y a pas de ripoux au SSC ?

- Il y a plus de deux-cent milles agents au SSC. Bien sûr, il y a des fruits pourris dans le lot. Mais nous ne fermons pas les yeux sur la corruption, à l'inverse des Spectres. Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour trouver et punir tout élément qui enfreint la loi. Les Spectres, eux, ne risquent pas la commission de discipline.

- La galaxie a besoin de ce genre d'agents, capable de faire le sale boulot, contre-attaqua Shepard.

- Sans doute, concéda à contre-cœur le turien, mais il faut qu'ils assument les conséquences de leurs actes.

Un bip résonna dans la pièce, et un voyant se mit à clignoter sur le terminal privé de Pallin. Néanmoins, le turien ne s'en préoccupa pas de suite. Il poursuivit le débat.

- Saren est incontrôlable, lâcha-t-il. Nous le savons tous les deux. Mais le Conseil ne veut rien faire contre lui parce que c'est un Spectre.

Il ancra ses petits yeux de rapaces dans ceux du commandant.

- C'est ça, le genre d'agents dont la galaxie a besoin ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Mais tous les Spectres ne sont pas comme Saren, se défendit Shepard.

- C'est vrai, reconnut le turien. Mais tous les Spectres sont des Saren en puissance.

Depuis le début de la conversation, Shepard avait remarqué une lueur de mépris dans les yeux de Pallin. Et ça commençait à le déranger sérieusement. Aussi, il décida de changer de sujet.

- On dirait que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les humains.

- Je ne vous fait pas confiance, c'est tout.

Puisqu'ils étaient arrivés sur ce terrain, Pallin décida de jouer franc-jeu et fit tomber le masque, ne cachant plus son hostilité à l'égard de ses visiteurs.

- Les humains ne pensent qu'à accumuler autant de pouvoir que possible. Et ils y parviennent plutôt bien. Si le Conseil veut faire de l'humanité son... animal de compagnie, c'est son problème. Mais je ne suis pas obligé d'adhérer à leur opinion.

- Le Conseil nous traite comme des citoyens de seconde zone, répliqua Shepard, auquel le ton de l'exécuteur ne plaisait pas. Tout ce que nous gagnons, nous l'obtenons parce que nous nous battons.

- Très bien, alors battez-vous. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on vous laisse faire.

Pallin se décida à consulter le message qu'il avait reçu sur son ordinateur quelques instants plus tôt. Il prit à peine quelques secondes pour le lire et reporta son attention sur les humains.

- Je suis extrêmement occupé, commandant. Ce sera tout ?

- On s'en va, répondit froidement Shepard.

Il fit volte-face et remarqua que Kaidan avait déjà commencé à entrainer Ashley vers la sortie. L'artilleur ne cachait pas son envie de transformer le turien en chair à pâté.

Alors que Shepard quittait à son tour la pièce, il entendit Pallin lui adresser un « Au revoir, commandant » d'un ton satisfait.

_Sacré contraste avec Nihlus, _pensa l'humain.

Un dernier regard derrière eux alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du bar voisin leur apprit que le turien quittait lui aussi son bureau et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Ashley ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Le sale petit... Une chance que je sais prendre sur moi, parce que sinon, je vous jure que je l'aurais...

- Du calme, artilleur, la tempéra Kaidan. Dites-vous que ça aurait pût être pire.

Ash eut du mal à ne pas ricaner.

- Pire ? Vraiment ?

- Croyez-moi. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Il devança les deux autres, qui échangèrent un regard surpris. Mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait à quoi il faisait allusion, ils se contentèrent de le suivre en silence dans le bar des ambassades.

Quitte à attendre que Udina se décide à les faire appeler auprès du Conseil, autant se mettre à l'aise...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre.<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**La suite prochainement. Il s'agira bien entendu de la rencontre avec Sha'ira la Favorite, et aussi avec le Conseil.**

**Et le reste du groupe, ou du moins les deux "monsieur j'ai-trop-la-classe", plus connus sous le nom de Garrus Vakarian et Urdnot Wrex ^^ (mes préférés).**

**Allez, à tchao.**


End file.
